the healing process
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de CatherineWinner. résumé : lorsque Bobby est blessé, Jack est là pour lui.


**Titre **: the healing process

Auteur : **catherineWinner**

Traduction : moi

**OOO**

Quand Bobby se réveille, il constate deux choses au même instant.

Premièrement : il ne peut plus sentir son bras gauche.

Deuxièmement : son petit frère est endormi à côté de lui.

Il déglutit le peu de salive qu'il a dans le fond de sa gorge et observe la chambre d'hôpital.

Il sait qu'il a eu des soucis lors de son dernier deal, et c'est ça sa punition. Il roule des yeux à la stupidité de cette journée de boulot, il avait besoin de s'en aller de Détroit et ceci lui rappelait juste pourquoi.

« Il est resté avec toi tout le temps. Ne laissant personne s'approcher à moins d'être sûre qu'il soit là pour t'aider. Il pense que les hommes qui t'ont tabassé vont revenir. »

La voix de sa mère le surprend. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui ; il la voit debout à la porte, appuyée contre avec un aimable sourire sur les lèvres.

« Maman » murmure-t-il.

Elle lève un doigt sur ses lèvres ensuite pose les yeux sur Jack. Il est allongé en travers du lit d'hôpital, la moitié de son corps sur Bobby. Jack a une main maladroitement posée sur la poitrine de Bobby, comme si il essayait de le protéger, mais Bobby sait qu'il s'agit de plus. Il le déplace, faisant en sorte de bouger sans le réveiller.

« Il a besoin de se reposer, alors ne bouge pas » Lui murmure sa mère, entrant dans la chambre.

Bobby grimace ; apparemment il n'est pas le seul qui peut lire en Jack. Il acquiesce. « Fais de ton mieux pour être à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas… tu dois juste faire en sorte d'aller mieux pour que nous puissions te ramener à la maison. » Evelyn se penche pour se rapprocher et toucher son visage. « J'étais si inquiète pour toi Bobby. » Ses yeux scintillent à la vue de Jack puis de Bobby. « Quand ça se terminera, toi et moi devront avoir une conversation. »

« Je sais maman, je sais. J'irais dire au gros Jim demain qu'il peut livrer ses messages lui-même. Je promets que c'est la dernière fois. » Jure Bobby.

« Tu n'as pas idée de la joie que ça me fait Bobby. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je veux parler. »

Bobby fronce des sourcils. « Quoi alors ? »

« Jack »

Bobby n'avait pas réalisé que ses doigts étaient enroulés dans les cheveux de son petit frère jusqu'à ce que Evelyn prononce le nom du jeune garçon. La main de Bobby se gèle, les cheveux soyeux toujours dans sa main.

« Quoi ? » Il sent sa poitrine se resserrer.

Evelyn lui sourit gentiment. Bobby peut y voir de la tristesse, la promesse que lorsqu'ils auront la conversation, aucun des deux n'en sortira indemne.

Elle tapote le côté de son visage avec affection, « repose toi mon cœur, je reviendrais avec les garçons demain. »

Bobby n'a pas l'opportunité d'ajouter un mot car elle s'en va. Elle s'arrête brièvement pour regarder par-dessus ses épaules à ses eux fils. Aussi tôt que la porte est fermée, Bobby saisit l'épaule de Jack et le secoue pour le réveiller.

« Uh… Bobby ? »

Bobby le regarde, « tu lui a dis ? »

Jack fronce les sourcils, « quoi ? »

« Tu as dit à maman pour nous deux ? » Répète Bobby.

Jack se renfrogne, « quoi ? Non… mais je pense qu'elle s'en doute. Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Tu penses qu'elle s'en doute ? » Le vieux frère roule des yeux d'agacement, « seigneur Jackie qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit. Bobby, tu viens juste d'avoir des ennuis… Peux tu, s'il te plait, te détendre quelques minutes ? » Jack place une main sur sa poitrine, essayant de le calmer.

« Seigneur Jack… Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Maman va me tuer. » Grommelle Bobby dans un mélange de peur et de colère.

« Ecoute, j'ai dû paniquer quand j'ai entendu que tu étais à l'hôpital… Et Angel a dit tant de choses… » Dit Jack maladroitement.

« Quoi ? Angel a foutu son nez là dedans ? » Le coupe Bobby.

Jack soupire et roule des yeux, « Non, et ça n'a pas d'importance. » Il atteint la table de chevet pour prendre la tasse, « peux tu, s'il te plait, simplement te reposer et reprendre ton souffle. As-tu soif ? L'infirmière a dit que je pouvais te donner ça quand tu t'éveillerais. »

« Non de dieu Jack, arrête, je ne suis pas agonisant sur mon lit de mort. » Bobby le regarde furieux.

« C'était effrayant Bobby. Peux tu juste te reposer… s'il te plait, pour moi ? » Lui demande doucement Jack, reposant la tasse.

« Tu n'es qu'une chochotte. » Lui crache Bobby.

« J'étais mort de trouille » Murmure Jack.

Bobby tourne la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Je peux prendre soin de moi »

Bobby réalise son erreur quand il sent l'entièreté du corps de Jack se tendre à cette déclaration. Il regarde son petit frère du coin des yeux, juste à temps pour voir le visage grisâtre de Jack glisser hors du lit.

« Jackie… »

Jack s'arrête dans l'entrée et se retourne vers lui, des larmes chaudes brillantes dans ses yeux.

« Tu as eu une hémorragie. Je t'ai retrouvé… Il y avait du sang partout. Je ne trouvais pas ton pouls. J'étais terrifié. Je suis allé à la maison pour appeler la police…mais je ne voulais pas te laisser. Ne te moque pas de moi car j'ai eu peur pour toi. S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. »

Bobby regarde surpris quand le corps de Jack commence à trembler sous les larmes.

« Viens ici gamin »

Sans un autre mot, Jack sèche doucement les larmes de ses joues et retourne vers le lit.

« Promets moi que tu ne seras plus blessé comme ça » murmure-t-il en si nichant contre la poitrine de Bobby.

Bobby retient une grimace quand Jack essaie pratiquement de se rouler en boule contre lui. « Merde, Jackie… Je promets de ne plus te mentir. »

« Bobby. » C'était un soupir exigeant.

« Je promets que je ne ferais plus ce genre de boulot. » Dit tranquillement Bobby.

« Bonne nouvelle… » Jack presse un baiser contre son cou ensuite il commence à se détendre, « maintenant, tu dois te reposer. Je reviendrais dans quelques heures. »

La main de Bobby s'enroule légèrement autour du corps de Jack, « reste ici. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Jack fronce légèrement des sourcils.

« Affirmatif. » Bobby utilise ses deux mains pour attirer le visage de Jack contre le sien, « qui d'autre peut prendre soin de moi. »


End file.
